


It was always him

by Nekia11011



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekia11011/pseuds/Nekia11011
Summary: Just a lovely relationship with a bit of love and drama. WARNING There will be smut in a future chapter
Relationships: Brian Harding/Dadsona
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I remember how Brian and I started out. I didn't hate him perhaps. I was just crushing on him I guess. 

I mean he is a stunning man. Big beard and built like a bear mostly my type 

And I'm in love with him. It's been 3 months. It might be early but I can't help it. I cherish every moment with him. Like the one we are in now. Laying out on the couch lips on each other's 

"You're distracted" he says as he pulls away. "Not like I can help it when I have a beautiful man in my life" I say. His hands are on my hips as I sit on his lap because he makes a perfect seat. We haven't really done anything other than making out.

"I should get going, it's 3 and Daisy should be home soon" he says "yup gotta ask how her first day of 7th grade was" "yes, I miss her" "yeah I miss Amanda" I say with a frown " you can come to dinner with me and Daisy tonight" " I ready wouldn't want to intrude" "Cleo" as I hear him say my name I close my eyes "you won't be intruding, you know Daisy loves you and after dinner she's going to stay with briar at Craig's, we will have the night to ourselves" I wonder what he's implying this is are technically first night all alone

"You think way too much" Brian says as he leans forward to kiss me. I kiss him back a few times over and over. Till signs and pulls away "I gotta go, she's be home in about 15 minutes" I stand up to and get off of him to let him get up. He stands up and pulls me in a kiss. "I'll see you at 7" he says as he's walking out of the door. I can't help but think if it's gonna be a night of just movies and cuddles or more. I can only wait and see. 

******

I go over to Brian's a little after 7 because honestly I was debating my fashion. He answers the door with an overwhelming smile and he pulls me against him kissing me hard "I missed you, come on in and make yourself at home.

I've always loved Brian's home. 

He made homemade pizza because I don't really eat much meat. He just made me a cheese pizza. Once we are finished I help him clean up as Daisy gets ready for her sleepover with one of Craig's twins. 

As I'm washing the dishes he puts his hands on my hips and draws patterns. "Ready for are night alone" he says as daisy leaves to go to craigs" 

"Yes, what are we doing" I say lowly " anything you want" he says 

What do I want


	2. With him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just about them being together in a form of a first time. SMUT WARNING. THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. if you don't like it then don't read that part

I do think too much he wasn't wrong. As he stands there with his hands on my hips my mind races and when he asked me that question about if I was ready for the night I replied low. 

He turns me around and brings his hands to my hair. He loves my hair so he says. Whatever we are going to do tonight if it's more than we usually do then I'm going to be very insecure I just hate my face and everything.

He leans in close and kisses me to try and distract me. "Let's go watch a movie" he says quietly.

I follow him to the couch and sit down next to him. He pulls me into his side. "You're nervous" he says "yes I am" "why" " because I " I stop talking "you think we are going to do more than what the norm is don't you, and it's scaring you. Not that it was going to happened but why would you be scared" he says " I dont wanna fuck up" I say, I feel like I fuck up everything. "How would you do that? '' he says honestly confused "I don't like to embarrass myself" I mutter "you couldn't, just let me take the lead" I can't handle the conversation so I learn over to kiss him. He kisses me back and like that his hands are on me. "If you actually wanna do something we should go to the bedroom" we get up after he says that and make his way to his room.

When we get there he pulls me in his lap, pulls my hair out of my bun and asks "Cleo are you sure about this" "I think we should do something. Not full sex but something, we can do the full thing next time we are alone if you. Or if you don't want to do anything that's goo-" I get cut off as he pulls my lips to his " shush, I got you" he flips us mostly around to be on top of me. He pulls my shirt off and right when he does that insecurities wash over me. He can see that in my eyes. " Your blue eyes tell me everything, and your body that has light scars and these tattoos are so.. sexy " he mumbles as you run his fingers through my jet black hair.

"I mean it all of you. It's perfect." " Not as perfect as you. Full of muscle and can actually grow facial hair" I guess he thinks we've talked enough so he continues on with the kissing and grinding. He rids himself of his shirt and that's like electricity with skin touching. He goes to unbutton my pants but pausing as to ask for permission as he has his hand in the waste line of my briefs. I nod slowly because I want whatever he has to offer. He slowly pulls down my briefs. I gasp as I feel his lips close around the head of my cock. He doesn't have much trouble because he throats it easily. I'm above average in the size department but he can take it

As he starts to actually lick and suck. I moan full and loud making him moan around my dick. I haven't done this in years so I didn't last after that. He pulls back and smiles. I turn him over with me on top and yank his pants and underwear off. Damn he's bigger than me. I knew he would be big and I'm not at all that surprised. I make my way down and plunge his dick down my throat. His hips buck and I gag but continue. I remember being relatively good at giving this from how I was always told how good i was from Alex. The noises brian is making is helping me get through this and know he's enjoying this. 

Once we are both finished and clean. We just decided to cuddle. He eventually falls asleep while I lay on his chest and listen to his little baby snores 

******

I wake up to the sound of my phone going off. I soon realise I'm alone. I can hear Brian in the living room or the kitchen. I put my clothes on and grap some stuff and walk out there. 

On my way out there I soon see brian and the beautiful man he is. He is only in his underwear. He is really really perfect. "how'd you sleep" he asks "good what time is it" "it is 11" he says. I pull out my phone and check it and yes it is. I have a bunch of messages from Craig probably becuase I miss are usual ever morning run. I open to see

Craig: I went over to your house and you weren't there  
Craig: how dare you miss are run  
Craig: jk wait your with brian. Having fun with your boy toy  
Craig: oh I mean boyfriend  
Craig: Cleo wake up!

Damn Craig is annoying. But I love it. He actually cares. Eventually he sees that I read it and textes again 

Craig: I want details from your night with him. Now 

I finally text back 

Me: I slept late. He didn't wake me up. And yes he's my boyfriend. And those details are private. 

Craig: damn 

"Who you texting" Brian says standing behind me. "Craig I missed are run" I curl my self up to him. For a hug. 

" I could get used to this" he whispers "what? My bed head" I laugh. He kisses me "no waking up with you here. With me" I kiss him and pull his body into mine. 

"What do you want for breakfast" he says "it's almost noon" his big booming laugh is one of my favorite sounds "how about we get some food in us and then cuddle but I daisy will be back at 7" 

*****  
Around two I wake up just realizing I feel asleep. I look up at brian and he's looking done at me with a bunch of adoration. He ends up pulling me up into his arms and kisses me "I love you." I hear him whisper. I freeze in shock and from my reaction I see him freeze up as well. His face starts to turn red. "I'm sorr-" I stop him with a kiss "no I love you too. I was just shocked I thought I would have to say it first" he pulls my face to his. 

The makeout eventually gets heated. "We have about 4 hours till she gets home if you wanna try something" I mumbles a yes. He starts kissing me and it's full of power and hunger and I bit of love. He runs his hands up my shirt causing me to shiver. And bites down on my lip. I moan becuase I can help it. And then of all things my phone starts ringing. 

I sigh and pull it out of my pocket and realise it's mat "hello" "where are you! You said you'd help me at the coffee spoon there is like 50 people here and I need help because paplo is sick" he screams "fuck, I'm on my way, I'm so sorry" 

I jump off of Brian and tell him what's going on "okay, go, I love you " I say to back and run out 

When I get down there I start to do what I can. About a few hours later when the place isn't as packed "let me guess you were with brian" he asks "yes, I'm sorry I didn't even remember when I was supposed to be here" " it's okay,you made it, you really love him don't you" honestly I do alot. The first person since Alex and I really am happy for once. I'm still working on myself and my confidence but I really am somewhat confident with him since what happened but I can tell how fed up Brian gets when I insult myself he's trying. "Cleo" "yes I do alot" I reply. "I'll see you later get going" 

I walk out into the coldish air. Thinking about how I am in love with him and I'm going to spend as much time as I can with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should give me some ideas of cute good stuff. There is going to be alot of confidence issues


	3. Somethings are tricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of confidence issues. There's not alot of Brian in this one but we are still just getting started

I wake up the next morning yet again with my phone going off. Last night after working with Mat I went back to my place since it was almost 9. Brian works today so that means I won't see him until about 4. 

As I pick up my phone I realize it's 7 in the morning. And Craig is texting me.

Craig: bro I'm on my way over you better be ready for our run. Brian can not stop you today

Me: I'm up just gotta brush my teeth and hair and dress. 

Once I'm dressed and ready I hear a knock at my door. I answer and I am greeted by Craig and he's ever present smile. "Let's go bro. I have stuff to do at 9 so we only have to run for two hours" he says "two hours!" "Yes two hours let's go". 

As we begin our run, Craig makes small talk. "You going to the party" "what party" I ask "the end of summer party, a pool party since Joseph thinks it's warm even and it is because it is only August but are you going" he explains "yes, if I don't Joseph will show up and right as the party is starting if I got an invite" I say

The run goes relatively slow and once we return home I jump on the couch because I can feel my legs are like jello. 

It's about 8:45 and since I'm sweaty and disgusting I jump in the shower. As I'm taking off my clothes I look in the morning and I'm faced with insecurities as always. I just can't get off it. My hair's way to black. I've always wanted lighter hair but I don't want to dye it because I would rather not ruin it. My eyes are super blue and I always wanted some light brown eyes. And my body, it's bad, I have scars all over me from things that's happened from college to all the times I fell while walking with Robert in the woods. And I have rose tattoos and others start at my check and go down to my elbow. I like that though 

When I get out of the shower it's a little past 9. So i just grab a snack and take a nap. 

******  
I woke up around 4:30. Great, the party is in 30 minutes. I get up and check my phone and I have a text message from Brian. 

Brian: I hope the first half of the day was good for you, I hope to see you at the party, I love you 

I feel bad for not texting him at all today. I suck at the new relationship things.

Me: I love you too. And I'll be there 

He replies back with a single heart. I get up to go find my swim trunks. I dig them out. They are a little tight but I put them on anyways. I put in a Hawaiian type button up and button it. I'm not gonna take it off this someone makes me swim. I grab my phone and keys and put on my shoes and head to Joseph's. 

I can hear music and laughter knowing people are already there and I'm technically late but I'm early. 

Right when I get through the gate I get tackled by Craig in a hug. "Bro, you made it. Come on take off that shirt. Your body is great. My runs help you." He screams "bro but I burn fast" I say "they make sun screen dummy" he says "I'm allergic dummy, gotta remember" "fuck, I forgot." As we make our way inside I see brian with Daisy talking to hugo. Hey Cleo, nice shorts" says Hugo laughing " don't diss my flower" before I have the chance to even talk to Brian, Craig pulls me away "off with the shirt, we shall swim ``''your weird who says shall" I say yanking my shirt off. Out of the corner of my eye I see brian, Hugo and Robert checking me out and I quickly run into the pool. I also saw jealousy in Brian's eyes as he caught hugo. 

"Boom" Craig screams as he splashes then dunks me "we are so on" I say as I tackle him in the water. Craig and I end up rough housing because no kids really wanna swim. Eventually Craig holds up his hands "why are you so damn fast" he says in disbelief "track" I say "okay we need food" craig says. We get out of the water and gets towels and wraps them around are self's "having fun today" I turn around when I hear Brian say that "yes, craigs my best buddy keeps me entertained"

He smiles but there's something in his eyes I can't really tell what it is. "You okay" I ask, putting my hand on his arm. "I'm decent" he replies "you sure if not I can talk" the look in his eyes upsets me "can you come over after the party" he whispers "Daisy's at mats tonight with his daughter" "yes, we can leave now. Swimming made me tired" he nods and we say bye and make are way out of the party 

Once we get to his house. He shuts the door and sits down. I slow sit down next to him and he says really quietly *why haven't you been texting me" shit I knew I should have texted him I just i don't why I didn't "I'm sorry really I just went on a run, then ate, then slept, I'll try to more I promise I'm so sor" Brian pulls me in a kiss before I can finish "I love you and I miss you, I'm not trying to be needy but o thought I scared to away with what we did even though it wasn't really a lot I still thought I scared you and you were gonna leave me" he says super low "I love you Brian lots. I'm sorry very sorry. I'm just getting back into relationships I know it's been 3 months but I'm still rusty at everything honestly " 

Eventually we snuggle and watch a movie. He laughs randomly "whatcha thinkin about" I say wondering " remembering your confused look when everyone looked at you after you pulled your shirt off. I was super jealous but i know you don't like Hugo and Robert isn't your type" I can still sense something. "You're jealous still" I say "yes I am, you're my partner" "I am and the other way around" we share a kiss and cuddle together to continue the movie. 

Brian is what makes me happy.

***  
Once I wake up. I realise I'm at Brian's still I must have passed out. "He's awoken" I hear Brian say "I turn around with a smile and he smushes are faces together in a big kiss "I have to work it's 7. I go in at 9" I pout briefly. He sees it and kisses me again "when I get back a 4, we will make dinner and" he takes a big breath "I would like to um try and " understanding what he's saying "okay, your implying sex right" I say sheepishly "yes, I'm trying not to come on to strong" "you are not im just have always been awkward I actually would like to try" he kisses me and goes to shower 

I cant wait till he gets off, I think I'll actually be able to be with Brian in every way possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some ideas, idk what to write but I try, sorry for any typos

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short and just the begining. I'm sorry for all my typos.


End file.
